1. Field
The field of the invention is devices for use with manual tools for handling such materials as soil, sand and snow, and more particularly such devices which are designed to relieve the tool user of severe muscle and joint stress and strain.
2. State of the Art
The use of spades, shovels, snow scoops and hoes for manipulating soil, sand or snow is notorious for strain upon spinal joints and back muscles. The weight of each shovel of material has to be resisted by the back acting as a cantilever, putting huge loads upon the muscles. The spine is stressed in compression and the muscles in tension to resist the bending of the back. Because the back is in any event normally bent to load and lift the shovel, the whole weight of the torso, shoulders, arms and head must also be borne by the back acting as a cantilever. The arms and shoulder skeletal parts and muscles are also stressed, but seldom give serious problems. Although the fatigue, soreness, and injury attendant with shovel work is a long-standing and well recognized problem, the inventor knows of no devices for providing relief, other than powered ditchers, scoops, backhoes, and the like. Powered equipment, however, is very often not available, or cannot be used where needed because of limited access and expense.